conquerors_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
RP: The Second Battle of Weser.
The second battle between the Chatti and the Roman city of Arx Part 1 Keffy Palazzo Ansgar had decided to try to push back the Romans once again. The camp the romans were near was sent more reinforcements from Kuno. Ansgar had positioned his cavalry in a way that they were both hidden in the trees, and that if anything passed between the two cavalry forces, they'd be crushed. Ansgar ordered his archers to fire wave after wave of arrows against the Roman camp, hoping to bait them into charging. Imperial Wyrm Arrows were fired into the camp and soldiers were killed, but many took cover. Archers fired arrows through slots in the city gates, hitting many Chatti. Titus was commanding his men on the front lines, behind the gates. "We must hold them off for a while..I have a plan", Titus says. Titus smirked. Keffy Palazzo The spearmen used the same tactic as before, holding up their shields near the archers, parting the shields for the archers to fire every once in a while protecting them. Eventually after some time passed, Ansgar decided to order for another smaller regiment of cavalry to flank the Roman camp, forcefully pushing them into the trap. Imperial Wyrm Some strong men pulled a catapult they had just forged, it took them a few days to build it. But it was ready, ready and ready to fire. It passed by on its wheels, being pushed. When they were close enough to fire, they lit a boulder strapped to it on fire, and catapulted the boulder. The flaming boulder flew over the camp and landed on many Chatti, killing them. Men were knocked off horses and burned, some were killed and injured. The boulder was not enough...they needed another one. It would take time to reload. They needed to get another large boulder. Catapults were not easy to use. Spearmen sneaked behind the cavalry, they had been hiding. They were guerilla warriors, this was Titus' tactic. The spearmen impaled men, making them fall off of their horses. Men armed with javelins threw them at soldiers from a distance away. The soldiers in the Arx camp were taking cover, the gate was still holding up but it would almost be destroyed. Keffy Palazzo Ansgar heard the yells of the cavalry, sending a few spearmen to assist them, along with more cavalry to replace the dead. The flanking cavalry finally reached its destination, half the forces were directly behind the camp, while a quarter was a bit north to the catapult, and the other quarter was south to it. With this, the flanking cavalry promptly pushed forward, throwing a hail of spears before taking out bastard swords and rushing at the Roman soldiers, and the catapult. Imperial Wyrm The gates had almost been destroyed completely, the Chatti had gotten in. By that time, Titus was mounted on his horse. Reinforcements had arrived from Arx, men on horseback with lances. Spearmen had also come. Titus and his platoon of cavalry marched into battle, they held off the Chatti. Titus stabbed a cavalry soldier in the throat, killing him. His dead body fell off his horse and Titus' lance was painted by the mans blood. He clashed lances with an enemy cavalry soldier. They fought angrily while Roman spearmen came and attacked cavalry from behind and in front. The Romans would not let the Chatti take their camp, not a chance in hell. The men guarding the catapult were spearmen and cavalry. A spearman took down a cavalry soldier while the catapult was wheeled away, being pushed back to prevent it from being attacked. Keffy Palazzo The Chatti archers fired a neverending rain of steel tipped death on the Roman camp, while the roman soldiers in the cavalry positions were obliterated, The spearmen sent to reinforce the forest cavalry promptly charged at the Roman camp. The Chatti soldier clashing with Titus yelled for his fellow cavalrymen, who charged in rage against Titus. Kill the leader, and the army is weakened. Imperial Wyrm Titus clashed his iron lance angrily, he bashed the soldier with his shield and then, slashed him with the lance. It brought the soldiers head off, his helmet hitting the ground and making a clanging sound. His decapitated body fell off his horse, blood spurted. Titus held up his shield and some spearmen charged against the cavalrymen and did a battle cry. They stabbed at the enemies with their spears. Some Romans had gone to the cliffs nearby to carve another boulder out of the rocky cliffs while men guarded the catapult. They were out of boulders, they had used up their supply from Arx. Keffy Palazzo Eventually the spearmen attacking the Romans retreated back to the forest where the Cavalry were, but made a rather distressed sound (actually a sentence in germanic) after going inside, hoping to trick the Romans into believing the cavalry were indeed defeated. Imperial Wyrm "It is a trap! Do not follow them!" said Titus. Titus had seen this tactic used before, in his years in the military. Soon, men loaded the catapult again. A huge flaming boulder was hurled into the forest where the Chatti were. It hit many men and killed them, it also caused a forest fire and Chatti spearmen and cavalrymen were burned to death. It caused a forest fire to rage across the landscape. "Damn you! ARE YOU MAD?! This fire won't only affect them...it could burn down our camp!", Titus yelled. The fire raged in both directions and set the camp walls on fire. Men came with pots of water and attempted to put the fire out. Keffy Palazzo The Chatti fire was put out quickly, due to each soldier having small waterskins, each throwing the water inside at the fire. The Chatti archers fired at the Romans, hoping to kill the pot carriers, if they were very lucky, the Romans would lose because of themselves. Part 2 Imperial Wyrm The pot carriers were protected by spearmen while a team of spearmen charged at archers, impaling them. One man threw a large pot of water at the walls, spewing water and putting out some of the fire. The pot carriers continued to pour water on the walls, putting out fire. Steam came from the walls which fire had been put out on, the walls were black and had been charred. Bricks fell from the walls. Roman archers launched arrows at the Chatti archers, killing many more archers. Keffy Palazzo More chatti spearmen rose, pushing back the Roman spearmen, as a handful of Chatti grabbed a very large steel battering ram, hoping to break down the walls of the Roman settlement, with them already being heavily weakened from the fire. Imperial Wyrm Archers fired arrows at the men with the battering ram, killing many of them. A team of archers fired at the Chatti spearmen while Titus and some cavalrymen rushed through the gate and killed the battering ram men. Keffy Palazzo Ansgar had actually hoped for this, as the entirety of the Chatti split and attempted to encircle Titus's cavalry brigade. Imperial Wyrm Titus and his cavalrymen fled to the backlines of the army and all the Arx soldiers charged in front and clashed with the Chatti, killing many Chatti. Decapitated limbs and heads of Chatti fell to the ground, Chatti soldiers fell off their horses, Chatti spearmen were impaled, and Chatti archers were shot full of arrows. Keffy Palazzo Both sides had received heavy casualities, but although the current clash between the two did have many chatti deaths, it had many Roman deaths as well. Ansgar had one last trick up his sleeve, and was now prepared to use it. "Axen Spear Formation!" The cavalry of the Chatti turned into one long line, while the spearmen and archers split off to the north and south. The cavalry charged straight into the Roman army, ripping deep into it, while the Spearmen charged into the sides of it, slashing wildly, already splitting pieces of the army from the main body of it, while the archers fired deeper into the army, to prevent friendly fire. This was why the Tuasleà was called its name. This was why they would win this battle even if every last Chatti soldier was ripped to shreds. Imperial Wyrm Many Roman soldiers were killed, mens battle cries were heard as they fought to their deaths. Blood stained the soil of Germania. But...the spearmen clashed with the other spearmen, the Roman cavalry charged the Chatti cavalry head on. Titus also had a trick up his sleeve. Heh. The Chatti would not be expecting it. All of a sudden, a platoon of Roman mercenaries, armed with lances and dressed in golden armor appeared. They attacked the Chatti from behind. It was hell, the battle was fought on all directions. Spearmen fought Chatti on eastern and western directions while cavalry were charged by Chatti cavalry. Blood spurted everywhere. The Roman spearmen who had arrived had come from some "secret passage" but it was unknown where it was. Only Titus and his trusted officers knew of it, the Chatti would never find out. Cavalrymen were taken off of their horses by these reinforcements who had arrived from a place kept secret. Keffy Palazzo Although they were surrounded, they had still taken out a huge chunk of the Roman army, having seperated and then crushed many parts of it. If they held out just a little longer, they would win. The Chatti archers aimed their fire at the mercenaries, arrows denting and blunting the armor, causing bruises and cracks. Gold was heavy, sure. But it wasnt all that durable either. The mercenaries had caused a definite bit of casualties, but they had not lived long emough to win the battle for the romans, The Chatti made a fighting retreat, ripping through the mercenary lines and going back to the trenches, while the archers slowly walked back, guarded by spearmen and firing another hail of death against the Romans. Imperial Wyrm Titus smirked. The Chatti...such fools. They had no idea what they were up against. All of a sudden, a battering ram busted the eastern wall of the trenches, cracking the wall and causing rubble to fall in on the village. Soldiers rushed and slashed through archers, killing them. Blood spurted on the battlefield. "Fools..you think you can retreat?!! This land belongs to us! This land belongs to the Romans!" Titus declared, but in Latin, not in the Chatti language. Keffy Palazzo The Chatti army engulfed, and promptly crushed, every small regiment of soldiers that rushed at them. Continuing the slow but steady retreat. They'd normally question why some roman soldiers would charge at such a large army, but chances are it was simply in rage for all the death. They would hold against this odd army. For they would not lose. Not on Chatti land. Imperial Wyrm The battering ram broke into the Chatti camp and a platoon of soldiers rushed into the place. They fired flaming arrows at huts and set many things on fire. They started chaos in the village while the Arx soldiers and the Chatti were in the midst of fighting. Yes..Titus had planned this out. He had ordered men with a battering ram to sneak into the forest and, when the Chatti were distracted, they would break into their stronghold! Arx soldiers slaughtered villagers who had tried to defend themselves while on the battlefield, large platoons and mercenaries gathered and attacked Chatti. Keffy Palazzo Ansgar had not cared in the slightest for the civilians in the "village" This place was a decoy afterall. The Chatti army split into many pieces, each trying to engulf, swallow, and crush every platoon of Roman soldiers, succeeding in many parts of the makeshift battlefield. Ansgar was impressed by these odd soldiers courage, it far exceeded even some other Germanic tribes. Imperial Wyrm The Romans threw torches at tents and huts and slaughtered more villagers. The men controlling the catapult had reloaded it and move forward, launching a flaming rock at the Chatti camp and starting an even bigger fire. The Romans would not stop until the Chatti camp was burned to the ground! A mercenary in gold armor lashed off a Chatti soldiers head, blood spurting everywhere. Many Romans were killed by the Chatti, but many Romans kept killing Chatti. The battlefield was a bloody mess and scattered weapons, broken armor, and dead bodies were on the ground. Keffy Palazzo Ansgar continued ignoring the yells and cries of the unknowing villagers, The entire area was a decoy, meant to confuse "newcomers" to the Germanic lands. The Chatti army started splitting into many smaller bits, each "sticking" to another platoon of mercenaries or soldiers, adding up and up engulfing and crushing that platoon with minimal casualties. Some archers began throwing other flammable materials at the soldiers burning the camp, already lit, causing them to catch on fire, yell and run, before accidentally moving into the center of the inferno and dying in seconds. Simple, but effective for morale destruction. They wanted to let the romans KNOW this was a decoy now. They wanted to crush every little last bit of hope they had for winning this little battle, let alone crushing the chatti entirely. Imperial Wyrm Reinforcements arrived, a ship arrived on the coast and a large legion from Rome came out. They marched into battle and slashed through small platoons of Chatti. They were on the island the whole time, but they hadn't arrived until the Arx needed them most. They had been in the ship the whole time, in the midst of the chaos, planning. There were now more Romans than there were Chatti...the Chatti no longer had the upper hand, they were outnubmered as the Roman legionaires slaughtered them. Keffy Palazzo The Chatti soldiers threw more and more flammable objects into the inferno that was once their "camp". Causing the entirety of it to be burnt to ash, walls, huts, houses, all of it. As they promptly retreated to high hills. In a position where arrows could not damage them much, you'd need to directly get in close to properly attack. They would not go to the real camp, not yet, at least. Imperial Wyrm Titus cursed to himself. The village had been a decoy and it was full of prisoners, not Chatti. Though, the Chatti had retreated, the battle had been a loss. Roman soldiers lay dead on the battlefield, but so did Chatti. Even though they had outnumbered them in the end..it was a loss. They buried the dead Romans but left the Chatti to rot and be eaten by vultures. Titus got off his horse and took off his helm. He stabbed the corpse of a dead Chatti with his lance, in anger. They had seen which way the Chatti went, to the hills of the east. They would not be fooled next time, no they wouldn't. Titus would make sure that their base would be discovered and then..he would not stop until every Chatti, whether it was a man, woman, or child, was dead and their blood staining the soil of Germania! The End... Category:Battles Category:Role-Play Category:Pages added by Keffy Palazzo Category:Finished RP's